Hell Has No Fury
by The Pootamis
Summary: Hell has no fury like a woman's scorn. One woman will prove just that showing just what happens when you go after someone they love. Batman/Ivy oneshot.


Keeping herself ducked away deep within the shadows of every sidewalk she walks on down with only the sound of her heels clanging against the pavement giving her way keeping a firm hold of the bag tucked firmly against her chest as her face remains hidden within the hood of the coat that she is wearing with her eyes constantly glancing around her surroundings looking for even the slightest amount of danger nearby only finding a couple of glances coming from a few nearby men that she passes on by letting out a quiet sigh resisting the urge to shake her head sadly without so much as paying them a second glance turning around a nearby street corner a lone red haired woman quietly makes her way down the street.

A truly stunning redhead if anyone ever dared get a glimpse of her face. A face belonging to one of the deadliest woman that Gotham has ever seen.

The face belonging to one Poison Ivy. Mother nature's gift to all. That is what some have called her. Others have called her nature's fury.

A woman that had been created with the sole purpose of acting on nature's behalf. To impose all those that wished to destroy the world.

Those very few would be correct. But only slightly. She did act on nature's behalf. She did want to make sure she could save everything dear mother nature has provided the planet.

To save the plants that seem to be always calling out to her. Plants wanting to be attended to by their mother.

Plants that for so long she could hear crying. Could hear begging to be loved. A tune that she knew to be all too well.

A tune that had followed her throughout her sentence in Arkham. A sentence that was short lived thanks to a prison break enabling her to break free along with a few more of the asylum's deadliest inmates.

A tune that had followed her to her new hideout. To her new garden that she has tended to everyday. And she knew why.

It was because of him. The Batman. The mysterious hero that has somehow wormed his way into her heart throughout the years.

A hero that she has always looked forward to having an encounter with. To feeling what his lips tasted like each and every single time she has captured him in one of her traps.

Traps that he would of course escape causing more of her children to wither and die. Such a worthy sacrifice.

But the next time? The next time she would show him a new side of her. A side of her that only wants him.

Only wants to have him return her feelings. To have a few selected words escape his lips. Words that she longed to here.

And her inner desire would soon come to life. Just not in anyway she had hoped it would. Not in anyway that she would ever want.

Ever want in the form of a loud crash coming from nearby causing her to come to a drastic halt. A crash of what she guessed to be a couple of garbage cans being dropped to the ground with clangs that echo through the air.

Sounds coming from a nearby alleyway that as though her curiosity was getting the best of her slowly she moves over towards.

Moves over towards the end and glances around before suddenly the bag in her hands drops carelessly from her hands spilling its contents across the pavement at what she sees.

The masked hero himself. The Batman laying face first on the ground seriously injured from what she could tell.

His cape. His legendary cowl ripped and completely torn off leaving a small piece of fabric left. Blood pouring out of his mouth onto the pavement as he scratches and claws himself forward.

Claws himself forward until she is on him in an instant kneeling down before him with a look in which none have ever seen before coming from her.

A look of deep concern. Concern that only deepens when she reaches out and gently grabs his outstretched hand only to have his eyes come to meet her own causing a silent gasp to escape her lips.

He is in pain. An extraordinary amount of pain if she was reading his eyes right. Something she had never seen coming from him before.

Something that truly for the first time terrifies her. Terrifies her so much that her heart starts to beat loudly in her chest before her eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees his head drop down to the pavement and his hand go stiff within her own.

* * *

" He doesn't look so good red."

Ignoring the woman by her side feeling her hand coming to rest on her shoulder reaching up Ivy brushes the hand away unaware of the slightly hurt look across her companion's face as her eyes remained glued on the man before her.

A man that with great effort she had managed to bring back here. To her realm. To her neck in the woods.

The greenhouse. Her greenhouse. Her home and base of operations. A truly beautiful garden. A garden that now hides them from the world.

Hides them from any unwanted attention. Her and her companion. A young woman that she has called her best friend for years.

A woman that she has seen grow a great amount over the years. Was she still childish at times. Sure everyone was.

But it was just apart of her personality. A personality that has grown along with her own. And she was glad for it.

Glad to have a real friend in this world. A friend that she has watched with a smile across her face realize how truly evil her old crush is.

How sinister and twisted the clown prince of crime truly is to the point where she wanted nothing to do with him causing her to have a permanent roommate.

Something she would never mind in having not now and not ever.

A young woman by the name of Harley Quinn. The proclaimed clown queen of crime. But she liked to call her Harley.

" Harley!? Now is not the time okay!?"

Brushing past her towards a nearby counter snatching the desired object from the top turning her attention back over towards the man of her affection that remains motionless except for the steady motion of his chest rising and falling against the large table he is currently resting stomach first on taking a breath reaching out gently Ivy makes a hold using the pair of scissors in her hand down the back of his kevlar.

Down and down until she makes a big enough hole causing her to gently place the scissors down and rip the hole open even wider with her hands before a gasp escapes her lips.

Bruising. Intense bruising all across his back. A back that looked as though someone or something had done some big time damage to it.

A look of shock that is mirrored across her companion's face as she lets out a loud whistle.

" Woah! Who the heck could do something like this to bman?"

Flapping her mouth unable to come up with an answer reaching out towards his back just as her fingers graze his back instantly Ivy pulls her hand back as though she had just been burned when she hears a hiss of pain escape his lips as his back arches up.

A scene that makes her eyes go wide causing her to look down towards her hand for a split second before she looks over towards Harley finding her eyes trained on Batman.

" I don't know. Whoever did this, I can assume is still after him. I need you to go out on the streets and listen for anything about this.

Anything that will give us a clue as to who was responsible for this."

Turning back over towards Ivy with a smile coming across her face quickly Harley gives her a salute.

" Yes mam. I'll get right on it."

Unable to suppress the smile that comes across her face as she watches Harley's retreating form until it disappears out of eyesight turning her gaze back over towards Batman letting out a sigh slowly Ivy kneels down until she is eye level with him.

" Don't worry. I'll have you patched up in no time. My love."

* * *

Keeping her lower body perfectly still across the top portion of his legs not allowing any sort of weight to come down on his bruised back gently pouring the contents of the vial in her hand down on his back causing even more hisses of pain to escape his lips smiling sadly down towards her discarding the vial gently to the side reaching out being as gentle as she can be slowly Ivy starts to spread the contents across his back in smooth motions causing even more hisses of pain to escape his lips.

" Shhh. Everything will be okay. I know it hurts now but it will help you in your recovery."

Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching looking over her shoulder as she sees a shadow of a figure approaching only for seconds later to have the shadow reveal itself to be none other than Harley Quinn sending her a small smile turning her head back forward slowly Ivy continues to her work not catching the smirk coming across the clown's face.

" Geez red if you wanted some alone time with your man all you had to do was ask."

Instantly as she sees a sight that she never thought she would ever see in the form of Ivy's cheeks blushing unable to feel immense pride of capturing the feat a wide grin forms across Harley's face.

" What did you find out?"

" Better question is what did you find out?"

Snapping her attention over towards Harley with a noticeable glare across her face sending the message that joking right now would not be tolerated seeing the clown raise up her hands in surrender feeling her lips tugging upward Ivy turns back to continue her work.

" Oookay. So i did find out who injured your man. Rumor is Bane is the one that did this. He claims to have broken The Bat.

Personally, I think he just pissed off the wrong woman if you ask me."

Feeling her lips once again threatening to break into a smile spreading the contents over his shoulders only to massage them gently Ivy turns her gaze back over towards Harley.

" You're right. He did just piss off the wrong woman. If you can be so kind to do me one last favor? I want you to tell him where he can find The Batman."

Instantly Harley's eyes go as wide as saucers before just to make sure she wasn't hearing things reaching out she quickly pinches herself causing her to jump up.

" You want me to lead him here?"

" Yes?"

" Umm? Okay? Why would you want me to do that? Bman is in no condition to deal with the muscle bound freak."

Unable to help it slowly Ivy's lips curl up into a sinister smile that unknown to her knowledge makes a cold chill run up and down Harley's spine upon sight.

" Who says my man would be dealing with him? I'll deal with him personal. My babies do need to be feed afterall."

Only able to nod her head dumbfounded turning on her heels slowly Harley makes her way back from where she came.

" Oh and Harley?"

Coming to a drastic halt slowly Harley turns to look over her shoulder finding Ivy sending a genuine smile her way that causes her to return the favor.

" We were both right. He is packing."

Unable to keep her smile from widening turning her head back forward with a extra skip in her step Harley makes her way through the garden as the sound of Ivy's laughter echoes from behind her.

* * *

 _There he is. I'll kill him for what he has done._

The deadly assassin himself stalking through the garden. A masked man that she could just picture the satisfied smirk across his face thinking he was about to accomplish a feat many in the city have been trying to achieve for years.

The achievement of ending The Batman. An achievement that he was nearly successful in on this night.

But he would not be. Not if she had any say about it. Instead this would be his last night with the living.

This would be the last night he would ever walk in the streets of Gotham again. And she knew just the perfect plant to take care of the deed.

A plant that he makes his way towards now unknown the plant awaits for him in the darkness with many roots following after him.

Roots that all come to life at the unexpecting assassin instantly wrapping around him from every single direction.

Some that wrap around his large muscular arms only to be ripped apart from his sheer strength and replaced a moment later with even more.

Others that wrap around his legs firmly causing him to be rooted to the spot. Roots that she could see barely holding on causing her to send even more towards him securing him in place before she locks eyes with the masked assassin.

An assassin that she could see has spotted her from her hiding spot amongst the trees. A hiding spot that she jumps down from to the dirt only to stare angrily back at him.

An angry look that only deepens by the second before with a snap of her fingers another vine emerges from the shadows heading at high speed towards him.

Heading at high speed only to slash him across his face from one of his sharp ends causing a rip across his mask.

A rip followed by another than another with each snap of her fingers causing even more of his mask to be destroyed.

For even more of his face to be revealed showing exactly when he wore the mask to begin with. Scars. Scars all across his face.

Maybe some were from past encounters with Batman? She didn't want to know noir she cared. What she did care about was what this man had done to her own.

A broken back. That she was sure of now. A severely broken back along with some internal bleeding if the feeling in her chest was right as well.

Injuries that would take months for him to recover from. Months that would cause him to be on the sidelines causing the streets of Gotham to be littered with this kind of filth.

Filth like this man standing bound before her. A man that she would make an example out of before the night was done.

A man that she watches a long deep cut come across his face spilling his blood to the dirt from a vicious slash from the vine.

The very same vine that moments after wraps tightly around his neck. So tightly that she sees his eyes go wide in panic.

This sense of fear that makes a small feeling of satisfaction run through her. Satisfaction that she had made the assassin break.

She was the one that brought fear to the mighty Bane. Fear that she would always remember for years to come.

Fear that she sees across his face as she strolls over and gets behind him before without any warning she delivers her foot down hard into the back of his knee causing him to drop to one knee as he screams out in pain.

A scream that was like music to her ears before it is silenced when a vine wraps around his mouth keeping it closed shut.

Closed shut until slightly muffled screams escape his lips minutes later as a vicious slash echoes through the air.

A slash coming from countless vines that carve deep into his back without relenting. Without showing any mercy spilling his blood to the dirt.

Blood that would feed a new generation of plants into the coming weeks before his barely consis body is raised and lowered deep within the shadows of the garden.

The shadows where her deadliest plant lays in wake. A venus fly trap. A large venus fly trap that opens it mouth as the assassin is slowly lowered down within while she retrieves the largest remains of his torn mask from the ground and stalks away from the scene.

Stalks away with a sinister smile across her face. The very same smile that would be seen across her face in the coming days when news had broken.

The news that the police had reported the masked assassin known as Bane had disappeared without a trace with only one clue left behind to what could have happened to him.

A clue that sent a chill up and down the spines of every criminal in the streets upon sight. His torn mask with a simple red thorned rose draped through one of the eyeholes.

A message that would be seen on many more occasions throughout the months with each and every criminal Gotham had to offer disappearing.

As for who was responsible? No one would ever know. Except for a very selected few. A few that would spend each and every single night hunting down the criminals that dared litter the streets.

Some looking to seek justice. Another looking to have some fun. The last was to bring a new era in along with the man by her side.


End file.
